Go With the Flow
by caphatfield
Summary: Just a one-shot series mostly my attempt at being funny. Accepting requests/prompts.
1. It's Filth, FILTH!

**Chapter 1**

 **A/N: This is an all knew one shot series which unlike my other one won't be about everyone dying so yay. I will update this when I get new ideas so who knows when that'll be. Anywho Enjoy. Oh and also I am accepting idea's/requests so if you have one i will hear it out.**

Ruby stood next to Blake's bed staring at her. The aforementioned girl was trying to read her latest novel but was finding it hard to concentrate.

"Yes Ruby?" Blake spoke after a few minutes of silence.

"Blake! I think it's time to take our relationship to the next level." Ruby nodded to herself. Blake just raised a questioning eyebrow at her girlfriend. They had only been dating about a month so Blake was really curious what the young leader had in mind.

"Okay…"

"See I was reading this book." Ruby held up a book tittled 'Relationships 101.' "It said that the next step in a relationship is Sex." If Blake had been drinking anything she was sure she would have done a spit take. Blake's face went beat red as her mind drifted to a little book tucked under her pillow.

"Oh really." Blake hoped her voice wasn't shaking.

"Yes. So, let's do the sex!" Ruby had a determined look in her eye.

"Uh you do know what sex is right…?" Blake felt the need to ask. This gave Ruby a pause.

"Of course it's uh…" Ruby trailed off in thought then after a moment she snapped her fingers in triumph. "It's a type of cake!"

"Ruby no…" Blake leaned up and whispered what it really was. Slowly Ruby's face went red and when Blake finished Ruby threw her book out the window.

"That's filth. FILTH." Ruby yelled after the book. Blake couldn't help but shake her head with a fond smile adorning her face.


	2. Window Pain

**Chapter 2**

 **A/N: I'd like to thank DragonSlayerOfAwesomness for the prompt.**

 **Prompt - Window Pain: Weiss is late and has to take a shortcut...but gets her hips stuck tight in a window and the last person she wants to find her in such a humiliating predicament does...a certain blonde.**

* * *

It was the dawn of a new day… actually dawn would be lying as it was 7:25 AM and Weiss was already running late. Quickly doing her morning routine and double checking in the mirror that she was presentable Weiss nodded to herself and walked out the door. Well tried to at least but the bathroom door wouldn't budge and inch. Weiss tried again, and again. Still the door wouldn't move.

"Ugh." Weiss would have banged on the door but the only person in the room was Yang and she was in a dead sleep and she knew from experience that nothing would wake the girl. Looking around the bathroom again she noticed a small window and with a tiny shrug she opened it and began to wiggle her way out. It was going good until she got to the hips and at that point she was left wiggling in the air two stories up.

During this whole ordeal everyone's favourite blond was just waking up from a comfortable night's sleep. Sitting up and rubbing her eyes Yang jumped down from her bed and made her way toward the bathroom to get ready for the day. She turned the knob on the door and pushed only for the door to stay firmly rooted where it was. "Not again…" Yang moaned under her breath.

Backing up a bit Yang slammed into the door with all her might… which meant the door opened and she was sent stumbling in and across the room. Now Yang only had a few seconds to realize that the bathroom was already occupied and the occupant was currently hanging out the window before she slammed face first into Weiss' rear end. It was just enough to push Weiss the rest of the way out of the window sending her screaming down two stories to the ground and if not for her semblance she would have surely broken a bone.

Yang stood there dazed for a moment but slowly a smile spread across her face. "Hehe striped panties." A slow trickle of blood left her nose.

* * *

 **A/N: I'm sorry the chapter isn't longer or better written but again I would like to say thank you for the prompt DragonSlayerOfAwesomness and I am sorry it wasn't up earlier but I've been having a lot of problems with my internet and I'm trying to prepare for the ACT so I hope you enjoyed anyway. I will have another chapter up within a week so look forward to that but beware it will probably be Ladybug. Until next time.**


	3. COFFEE!

**Chapter 3**

 **Prompt: Glynda is working a late night and tries some of ozpin's coffee to stay awake.**

 **A/N:Omai look a new chapter.**

* * *

Tap tap tap tap. The sound of typing filled the office as weary eyes blinked at the screen. It was the middle of the night everyone else had long retired to their rooms while Glynda was still working. She paused to rub her eyes and glanced at the clock on the wall to her left, it read two in the morning. Sitting back and letting her hands rest a moment she tried to think of ways to stay awake and finish her work load which seemed to be ever increasing as the years went on. If she didn't know any better she would say she ran the whole school single handedly.

"Oh what I wouldn't give for some coffee at the moment." Glynda muttered to herself. That gave her a pause as her mind drifted to the caffeine addicted headmaster. Getting up and making her way out of the office and down the hall toward the teacher's lounge she entered and immediately made her way to a safe that sat in the cupboard furthest from the door. Glynda opened the door to the cupboard and was greeted with the site of a small safe with a keypad she quickly typed in the passcode which just so happened to be 1234. Seriously how has nobody broken into it yet it's been here for years. When the door swung open she saw a lone bag with writing on the side that said DEATH WISH COFFEE in big letters. She grabbed the bag and walked over to the coffee machine.

"Hmm… how much to put in? Well Ozpin drinks it like water so how bad can it be." Glynda made herself a pot and poured a cup. Taking a tentive sip her eyes widened. It was the best thing she had ever tasted. She downed the cup as fast as she could, considering it was still very hot it took a few moments. She started shaking with energy.

* * *

Ozpin sat at his desk and looked over the reports Glynda had written the night before. He started reading and making sure it was all in order. Everything was going fine until he got to the budget reports and what he read almost made him spit out his drink. 40% of the budget was now going toward the purchase of coffee.

"Hmm…. She must have finally tried it, I must alert Oobleck he will be estatic." Ozpin said wearing a smile which wouldn't for a while yet.

 **End**


	4. Welcome Team ZNPR

**Chapter 4**

 **A/N: FIrst of all I would like to thank 1potato for the prompt and the constructive criticism that they gave me. It really does help as I am trying to become a better writer. I am really trying to make these funny though I know it isn't working out that well and I will attempt to make these longer but I make no promises these are just one shots that I write until I run out of ideas and if I do make them longer than the time between chapters will be longer as well because I do try to make stories have a certain quality even if I do fail at times. Anywho enjoy the chapter.**

 **Ps: I changed up the order of team announcements a bit and took a liberty or two with the prompt but nothing too drastic.**

 **Prompt: the story takes place after the initiation, Zwei has somehow ended up in the forest and is declared leader of team znpr by Ozpin. Everyone is questioning his judgement while Ruby happily cheers for her dog. Blake just knows this is a sign of the apocalypse.**

* * *

There was an excited air that surrounded the students in the auditorium. They had just survived an initiation that most would find insane and almost all would call suicidal. Now they were getting their teams formed by the Headmaster himself, Professor Ozpin. In the crowd toward the back Blake Belladonna a member of the newly formed team RWBY was staring at the headmaster like he had lost his marbles. Why you may ask was she doing this? It had to do with a little corgie that was currently on stage next to three other people.

"Woohoo Go Zwei!" Screamed her team leader Ruby Rose. Apparently she new the dog.

"Allow me to Introduce Zwei, Pyrrha Nikos, Lie Ren, and Nora Valkyrie. From this day forward you will be known as team ZNPR led by… Zwei." The headmaster said and there was a beat of silence.

"YEAH!" Ruby and her older sister Yang Xiao Long yelled in unision.

"Oh...God." Blake mumbled in horror as she watched the short ginger on stage give the dog a big hug as he licked her cheek.

"WOOF, WOOF" The corgi barked happily.

"No, no, no, no, no." Blake mumbled in denial and her fourth and final teammate Weiss Schnee was caught between cooing at the little dog and trying to comfort her clearly upset teammate.

"Looks like this is going to be an interesting year." The headmaster walked off stage. There was a few moments of silence before a few people in the front started clapping as people started clearing out.

"Oh god it's the end." Blake continued to whisper to herself. "All's that's missing is a-a plague of locus and the war and the natural disasters." The ravenette started hyperventilating. She crouched down to the ground and tried to block out the world. IT was working pretty well but then she felt something wet slide along her cheek. Quickly opening her eyes she saw the corgi standing in front of her with his little tail wagging behind him happily.

"So cute." Ruby cooed.

"W… I… Uh…" Blake's mind went totally blank and she did the only thing she could do in that moment, She screamed. "AAAAAAAHHHHHHHH"

 **End**

* * *

 **Again I would like to thank 1potato for the prompt and I hope I did it justice. Welp sorry if didn't but as always I will see ya'll in the next chapter. Also I am well aware the chapter isn't that long.**


	5. Immortality

**Chapter 5**

 **A/N:'Tis another chapter.**

 **Prompt: Immortality.**

* * *

Immortality, something people have longed for since the beginning of time. Many think it wonderous and magical just the idea of living forever makes people jump for joy. They don't really want it though, no one really does. They all just love the idea, the ability to live as long as you want and learn and travel to your heart's content. No one ever stops to think about the downfalls. They never realise that you will have to watch your loved ones grow old and die or the fact that when you will slowly grow depressed and isolate yourself slowly going to things such as books to escape reality because no matter how many times you lose a loved one and no matter how many times you find them again it will always crush you. This is where we join Ruby Rose, an immortal on the cusp of despair trying to find a reason to live if only for a few more years and she did one spring morning, it started in a library.

Ruby was walking through the shelves looking for a new book which was near impossible since she had read just about every book this library had to offer. She couldn't help but notice a ravenette holding a book she had read many times over and couldn't help but start up a conversation.

"Ah _The Picture Of Dorian Gray_ , quite the read." Ruby started and the ravenette glanced at her.

"Yes, I just finished it." The girl said in a clipped tone. Ruby smiled nonetheless.

"Ruby." Ruby introduced herself and stuck out a hand.

"Blake." The newly named Blake replied.

"If you don't mind me asking, what did you think of the book?" The crimsonette inquired.

"I found that Dorian represents a part of all of us that we all deny." Blake answered.

"How so?" Ruby smiled a little.

"Well for starters when he realises that his actions have no consequences he throws away his morality as it does not affect him. It's just like the rest of the world if were to do something that didn't affect them they would keep repeating the action for as long as they can they then turn around and try to paint a picture that they are saints." Blake reasoned.

"That's makes his end so satisfying." Ruby said and Blake nodded in agreement.

"I wish Wilde had wrote more novels, it's a shame this is his only." Blake said looking back toward the book in sadness.

"Yes, a true shame." Ruby agreed. "Though Dorians spiral into insanity was his own doing."

"That is why I don't pity his end." Blake said and Ruby smiled.

"Would you like to continue our talk of Dorian and his foolishness over some coffee? I know a place not far from here." Ruby asked and hoped the other girl said yes. Blake looked uncertain for a moment but she seemed to steel herself.

"I think that would be lovely." Blake gestured for Ruby to lead the way.

When they got to the coffee shop they talked about all types of books. They got so caught up in their discussion they barely noticed the hours tick by. Ruby was taken by the passionate way Blake talked about her favourite books. Blake was also taken by Ruby's vast knowledge of books as if the girl before her had lived thousands of years, she seemed to have an infinite amount facts stored in the back of her mind. Finally when the sun went down they decided to call it a day.

"I've had an excellent time today." Blake said as they exited the cafe.

"So did I, it's been a very long time since I had met someone with a love of books as great of mine." Ruby agreed. 'I hope we can do this again." Ruby tried to keep the hope from her voice.

"Of course." Blake said and Ruby let a smile stretch across her face. It seemed she had been smiling a lot today.

"Here is my number." Ruby took out a small piece of paper and wrote down her digits. "I will give you a call later." Blake took the offered paper.

"Cheers." Blake said as she turned away to go home.

"Bye" Ruby said and made her way home as well. For the first time in a while Ruby went to bed thankful for her immortality and was happy about the chance it gave her to meet Blake.

 **End**

* * *

 **A/N: I know this isn't very long and I'm sorry if my little talk about** _ **The Picture Of Dorian Gray**_ **confused people or didn't do the book much justice I just chose It 'cause it's one of the recent books I've read.**


	6. Movie Night

**Chapter 6**

 **A/N: NO one ever expects the Spanish Inquisition!**

 **Prompt:Movie night**

* * *

It started as something just between Blake and her girlfriend Ruby but soon others decided to butt their way into it. At first it was just Weiss and Yang interrupting their quality time which wasn't so bad but then word got out and it turned into a multiple team event that took place every saturday night. Currently the teams that participated were CVFY, JNPR, and RWBY. One could say Blake was a bit pissed at the others for interrupting her and Ruby's quality time.

Blake entered their dorm to see everyone had already arrived and everyone was already in their usual places. She walked over to her bed and sat down. Yang and Ruby were setting up the T.V. so everyone could see it. As Blake leaned back against her pillows she closed her eyes for a moment to relax, this was short lived as she felt someone sit on her lap. Opening her eyes she saw silver pools looking at her.

"Hey." Ruby said.

"Hey." Blake replied with a smile.

"Tired?" Asked the crimsonette as she cuddled up to her girlfriend.

"No more than usual." Blake said hugging Ruby as she turned her eyes to whatever movie was on tonight.

"Are you sure? I can kick everyone out if you want." Blake had to smile at the determined look Ruby got.

"I'm sure, lets just watch the movie." Ruby nodded and adjusted herself in her girlfriend's lap.

* * *

Hours later, after everyone had left Weiss and Yang were cleaning up the room while Blake and Ruby were curled up asleep in each other's arms.

"They are not getting out of this." Weiss said as she went to wake them.

"Wait, don't you remember what happened last time?" Yang said a little panic in her voice. Weiss paused as she thought about it. With a shudder she left them alone and continued cleaning her and Yang making extra sure to be quiet.


	7. House Party

**Chapter 7**

 **Thanks to SoggyWontonz for the prompt**

 **Prompt: BlakexWinter**

 **A/N: This is a modern au so faunus and huntress' and the like don't exist.**

* * *

Let it not be said that Winter Schnee was unobserved that being said she never really noticed her sister's friends. Sure she knew of them but she was never around them long enough to actively notice them. For instance there was a redhead that claimed to be Weiss' best friend and then there was a tall blonde who looked like she would be more at home in an underground fighting ring than house that Winter and her sister lived in. Then there is The ravenette, Her name was Blake and that's about as much as the older She really knew. It was probably the countless shots she had taken that night that someone was nice enough to bring to their house party but Winter found herself really noticing Blake.

"Uh Hello?" Blake asked looking at Winter strangely. This snapped aforementioned girl out of her thoughts.

"Oh, Hi." Was the ever so clever response.

"Are you drunk?" Blake asked the obvious question to which the older girl just nodded and sat down on the steps on the back porch.

"Yeah…. I just needed to get away from the party, this place was closest." Winter tilted her head up and gazed at the stars looming ahead.

"Same for me, Yang kept forcing drinks into my hand so I decided I needed a break." Blake sat next Winter on the steps.

"You don't seem like a person who would come to a house party. Oh did I say that outloud?" It seemed that WInters drunken stated was causing her to speak her mind more than she wanted.

Blake let out a short laugh, a sound Winter wouldn't mind to hear more of. "Yes you said it out loud."

"Sorry, my mouth doesn't want know when to keep quiet, I should probably go before I say or do something embarrassing." Winter went to stand and fell right back down. "Or not." She said to no one.

"Heh nothing can be more embarrassing than the stuff Yang does when she has too many shots." Blake scooted a little closer to Winter and the drunk girl didn't seem to notice.

"Well you don't know me." Winter snorted.

"I'd like to." the replay came. Winter really studied the other girl who seemed to be studying her also.

"Are…. Are you coming onto me?" Blake smiled at the question.

"Yeah… what are you going to do about it?" Blakes tone was slightly teasing.

"This." WInter leaned forward and locked lips with Blake. It may sound Cliche but it felt like hours before they finally pulled back from each other.

"Wow." Blake said and Winter nodded along with her. WInter took a moment to consider her next move. Deciding she stood up and grabbed the raveonettes hand. "Where are we going?" Blake asked.

"My room." Winter stated and Blake couldn't keep the smile from her face.

* * *

 **A/N: Hello all I know this may not make much sense as to them getting together fast but I didn't want it to drag out and frankly Winter is drunk and Blake is buzzed so their judgment isn't exactly great.**


	8. Library

**Chapter 8**

 **Prompt: Library**

 **AN: It won't be the best but…. It's something.**

* * *

The library. It went unsaid that Blake spent a lot of time there. All you had to do was glance at the ravenette and nine times out of ten she would be deep within whichever book that happened to catch her fancy. She also had a small bookshelf in her team's dorm. Now that Blake and Ruby had started dating it wasn't strange to see both of them in the library or Ruby walking around with a small novel tucked under her arm.

As much as Blake loved to read and as much as she was pushing Ruby into reading right that moment reading was the farthest thing from their minds. As Blake was pushed against a bookshelf in the far back corner and as Ruby kissed her deeply stifling her moan all she could think about other than how soft Ruby's lips are was how she hoped the library was empty


End file.
